


The Eternal Empire

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Pole Dancing, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: What better way to figure out whether there was any jealousy between them than by going to a strip club? Lambert and Eskel had done all the talking about finding a third to invite into their relationship. In theory they were fine with it, but they needed to see whether theory held up in practice too.
Relationships: Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	The Eternal Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



> This was written as part of The Witcher Secret Santa for ohnomybreadsticks. It was an absolute pleasure to be able to write this for them, they always have the best ideas and are the loveliest cheerleader/enabler. This OT4 wouldn't be what it is without their input.

The Eternal Empire was a rather impressive building. It loomed over Lambert and Eskel, slick, dark with golden accents. There was no doubt about what kind of establishment it was, the silhouettes of dancers in the windows, just obscured enough to be nothing more than elegant, barely there shadows. Eskel looked over it in approval.

“Hasn’t really changed.”

Coughing nervously, Lambert glanced between his partner and the building. He really hadn’t expected to ever end up at such an establishment, let alone with Eskel. While he knew his partner had been to strip clubs before, that was before they got their heads out of their arses and actually started dating rather than casually fucking. On the surface, Lambert was the wild one, the unpredictable, hot-headed idiot while Eskel was the quiet, dependable, respectable one. It gave Lambert a bit of a kick to know how wrong those impressions were. After all, he wasn’t the one who had snorted a line of fisstech off the chest of a one night stand.

That was all beside the point, Lambert was now following his partner into the depths of The Eternal Empire, absolutely absorbed in the décor which was dark, highlighted with soft yellow lights that really looked like a never ending line of fire. From deep within the building music reverberated through the walls, making Lambert’s whole body pulse with the beat.

“Are you sure?”

“As long as you are,” Eskel replied, linking their hands. “This is a safe way to see if either of us gets jealous. We’ll find a couple of nice looking and willing performers, buy a couple of dances, have a nice time. It’s just dipping our toes in and seeing how we feel.”

A fine plan, one that had seemed so much better in the light of day. The two of them were so very happy together, Geralt liked to tease they were sickeningly in love. But, over the years, they’d grown to realise that maybe they had room in their lives for an extra person. A threesome hadn’t really been the way they wanted to test their theory, they wanted something more subtle. Hence a strip club and a wedge of cash in Eskel’s pocket.

The main area of the club was quite breath-taking. Lambert stared wide eyed, taking in the large room with a main stage and a couple of smaller ones. There were performers of every kind dotted around the place, doing seemingly impossible things on poles or shimmying against patrons.

“Just remember the rules, look but don’t touch. And look respectfully.”

Lambert was doing just that. Looking very very respectfully, jaw only slightly slack as his gaze caught on two beautiful people, leaning against a bar. Both were lean, strong, and looked like they’d walked off a photoshoot of some description. They were both wearing very little, only tight golden booty shorts that left not a whole lot to the imagination. Their skin glistened in a shimmer of gold - not enough to be overpowering but highlighting all the gorgeous muscles on display. The lady they were chatting to glanced over at them and smirked.

“Oh shit.” Lambert managed to mutter before the glamorous woman was standing in front of them.

“Good evening gentlemen,” she said. “I’m Fringilla, I’ll be your hostess for the evening. I see those two rather lovely idiots have caught your eyes.”

Eskel nodded, more comfortable with the situation than Lambert could ever hope to be. He put an arm around Lambert’s waist and offered a quirk of his lips. “If they have some spare time and don’t mind our visage, a dance would be most welcome.

Fringilla smiled like a shark that smelled blood. She nodded. “Of course. Why don’t I show you to a private booth and I’ll send them over with your preferred drinks. What will it be?”

“Two sodas, a wedge of lime in one if you’re feeling generous,” Eskel replied. There was no drinking to be had that night, this was something they needed to do sober.

With a nod, Fringilla led them to one of the side booths that could be curtained off. It even had a pole in it. “Aiden and Cahir will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you!” Lambert squeaked and Eskel had to hide his fond laugh. He loved his partner but he was so nervous.

“Relax,” he breathed and squeezed the muscles along Lambert’s neck and shoulders with one large hand. “It’s just us having a bit of fun.”

“Shouldn’t we have talked prices first? You said we won’t order off the menu.”

Before Eskel could reply, the curtains fluttered and the two dancers stepped in. He had to hand it to Lambert, he really did spot a beautiful pair. They were rather lucky to have them free for a dance and, looking at them, Eskel already knew it wasn’t going to be cheap but it was so very worth it. Anticipation thrummed impatiently under his skin.

“Hello, thank you,” Lambert said as he took a drink from the shorter of the two. “I’m Lambert, this is Eskel.”

Nerves were obviously getting the better of him but the dancer winked with a cheeky smile. “You can call me Thank You but I generally prefer Aiden. And this is my partner Cahir. I believe you two asked for a dance this evening?”

“Yes please. If it’s no trouble. And we’ll look respectfully but nothing more.”

Cahir turned from Eskel to look at Lambert with a wicked grin. “You are too precious, sweetheart. Why don’t we dance for you and, if the mood takes, we might even let you touch. Okay?”

Eskel settled on the padded bench along the wall and tugged Lambert next to him. They were just within touching distance of the pole and, as Aiden fiddled with the controls artfully disguised in the wall, the lights came down into something darker, more intimate just as music started playing.

With the fluidity of a dancer, Cahir stepped up to the pole and, with seeming ease, pulled himself up it, turning upside down, gripping with his legs while he reached for Aiden. Lambert had no clue where to look. His eyes were drawn to the expanse of stomach and chest revealed by the move but also the way Cahir’s legs wrapped around the pole, thighs flexing. It was just as well they were in a private booth because Lambert wasn’t certain he wouldn’t combust if he’d had to watch this with strangers.

Similarly entranced, Eskel settled in comfortably, sipping at his soda, a hand on Lambert’s thigh. He was impressed by the prowess both Cahir and Aiden showed, they were definitely showmen, used to performing. There was no doubt that Aiden was the cheeky, fun one who stuck his tongue out at Lambert from the top of the pole before seemingly rolling down it, only to catch himself in a sitting position a foot off the ground. It was impressive to say the least. Chancing a glance at Lambert, Eskel had to smile. His partner looked enthralled, leaning closer to watch as Cahir leisurely spun around the pole, more showcasing his muscles than actually dancing. Thankfully, there wasn’t even a flicker of jealousy in Eskel at the way Lambert devoured the show with his eyes.

As the song wound down, Cahir was up on the pole in a similar position to how Aiden had started. But, by virtue of being taller and Eskel also leaning forward, as he leaned back, his face came level with Eskel’s.

“Hello handsome,” Cahir purred and a hand stroked down Eskel’s scarred cheek without hesitation or disgust. Eskel had to hand it to him, the guy was a professional through and through. He turned to look between Lambert and Eskel before his eyes flicked to Eskel’s lips. Before Eskel could give into temptation and lean in, Cahir was pulling himself up and flipping off the pole with flourish, a teasing grin on his face just as the song ended.

“Wow.” Lambert was speechless and he looked ready to start clapping. It was only Aiden slithering to sit next to him that stopped him probably.

“Enjoy the show?” As if he even had to ask and he knew, if his cocky smoke was anything to go by.

“It was amazing,” Eskel cut in when Lambert just nodded and kept nodding without stopping. “How much do we owe you?”

“Nothing.” Cahir flopped down next to Eskel in a sprawl. He had to be aware of how delectable he looked, nobody could be so blind to their own appeal. “We did this because of a bet.”

“You lost a bet?” Lambert finally piped up, eyes big and disappointed. Next to him, Aiden scoffed.

“Lost? No! We won.” He looked altogether far too proud.

That made not a whole lot of sense and Eskel decided to take a drink rather that try and fathom out what kind of idiot bet on something and their prize was dancing in a club while wearing next to nothing. Well, he knew what kind of idiot, the two they were currently sharing a booth with.

“So, were we your great gay awakening?” Aiden asked and held up a hand for Cahir who obediently reached over to high five him.

“Nah. That was Eskel a long while ago.” A laugh actually bubbled up in Lambert’s throat as he shyly looked at his partner. “This was my polyamorous awakening I think.”

“Nice.” Cahir nodded. “I remember Aiden and I figuring that one out.”

“Wait-” Eskel looked between the two, “-when you said partner did you mean-?”

Aiden’s bright laughter answered that and he nodded merrily. “Yep. Eight years and counting. Had a few people stick around for a roll in the bed with us but nothing ever stuck.”

Lambert squeezed Eskel’s thigh. They were both thinking it. Obviously Cahir and Aiden were up for at least a fumble if not more too. Especially given how Aiden scooted closer to Lambert, almost sitting in his lap.

“So, what do you say?” Aiden murmured, leaning in.

Eskel watched as Lambert’s tongue darted out and wet his lip. He leaned in closed too, whispering “go for it” and watching as Lambert kissed Aiden. What Eskel didn’t expect was for Cahir to trail a hand across his chest and up his throat to snag two fingers under his chin and turn him back.

“I believe I rudely teased you earlier.” His words curled around a smile. “And, if we do this, I need to go pay Fringilla for your drinks. I would love this to be a bet I lost.”

More than happy to oblige, Eskel wasted no time in kissing Cahir. However, his hand still reached to link his fingers with Lambert’s. As far as first meetings went, it was definitely not a traditional one. Then again, nothing about Lambert and Eskel had ever been traditional and it all worked out just fine. This too would be the start of something unusual but perfect for all four of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to tumblr @jaskiersvalley


End file.
